


My Bloody Valentine

by 9haharharley1



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Blood, Heavy Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Songfic, the title should tell you everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim pays Dib for a late night visit after he does something... horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bloody Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from FF.net. Not beta'd. 
> 
> Song lyrics belong to Good Charlette.

She paced nervously backstage, her band mates staring at her as she did. She stopped once the announcer called their band on stage, the audience cheering wildly. The other contestants wished them luck as the three girls walked out and took their places.

 

//

 

He stared down at the red liquid coating his black gloves, dripping onto the floor to flow with the rest of it. He stared down at his hands, eyes wide, scarcely believing what he had just done. The body lay just feet away from him, and he backed up as far as he could, the red liquid following him, as if to engulf him, swallow him up, for the deed he had just done. His back hit the wall, and he slid to the ground, holding his hands away from his body to stare at them.

 

//

 

As Gaz stepped up to the microphone, guitar in hand, the audience cheered. She managed a barely there smile, feeling a rush of adrenaline as Zita sat at the drums and Tak took up bass. She grabbed the microphone in one hand.

 

“Are you guys ready to rock?” she yelled. The audience swelled with excitement. Gaz gripped the neck of her guitar as the girls got ready behind her.

 

“Oh, my love, please don’t cry.

I’ll wash my bloody hands

And we’ll start a new life.”

 

//

 

Zim kicked the front door open, panting frantically, seeing as he had just run a few miles all the way home. The door slammed shut behind him and he was extremely grateful, for once, that GIR had friends outside of himself.

 

He laid his back heavily against the door, staring at his hands. The red liquid continued to drip down his black gloves and with an angry growl, he flung them off and away from his person. They landed with a _squelch_ that echoed in the silence on the opposite side of the room. He sank to the floor, staring at his bare green hands.

 

_“I ripped out his throat_

_And called you on the telephone”_

 

He tore his wig off and flung it randomly, his contacts soon following, nearly ripping his real eyeballs out. Ever so slowly, Zim managed to drag himself to the phone in the corner.

 

_“To take off my disguise_

_Just in time to hear you cry”_

 

Dialing the only number he knew, Zim held the phone against his ear and listened patiently to the ringing on the other side.

 

_“When you,_

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_The night he died”_

“Hello?” Dib answered.

 

Zim’s breath hitched, and he felt he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t get the words out, not to even insult his greatest enemy.

 

“Hello?” Dib asked again. His voice was confused and Zim could sense the worry. “Dwicky?

 

Zim tried not to feel rage, tried so _hard_ , for he knew his own number would ring up unknown. He had never called before.

 

_“You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_One last time”_

 

“No…” Zim was able to croak out. It sounded nothing like his normally confident tone.

 

“What? Who is this?” Dib was angry now. “Look, you jerk, whoever you are, I don’t have time for any of your nonsense!” And he hung up.

 

Zim held the phone to his ear long after the dial tone had sounded.

 

//

 

“Singing

Oh, my love

Please don’t cry

I’ll wash my bloody hands and we’ll start a new life”

 

Gaz belted out the lyrics with all the passion she could muster. She could tell Zita and Tak were doing the same, playing as hard as they could. The audience wouldn’t be cheering as wildly as they were otherwise.

 

“I don’t know much at all

I don’t know wrong from right

All I know is that I love you tonight”

 

She wished she had at least invited Dib to come see her greatest moment. But, alas, she hadn’t thought about it.

 

//

 

_“There was police and flashing lights_

_The rain came down so hard that night”_

Zim stood across the street from the Membrane household wearing a black trench coat, holding an umbrella over his head. Heavy rain poured down around him as he watched two men in uniform knock on Dib’s front door. The squad car’s lights flashed prettily off of the side of the house. The news would be all over this the next day.

 

_“The headlines read ‘A Lover Died_

_No Tell-Tale Heart Was Left to Find’_

_When you”_

Dib opened the front door with confusion. Had Dwicky forgotten something? He peered outside. Nope. What would the cops want with him? He hadn’t done anything for months now. Their forms were hunched and their faces regretful.

 

_“You mourn the death of your bloody valentine”_

“Dib Membrane?” one asked.

 

Dib nodded. He raised an eyebrow. “Is something wrong, officers?”

 

They looked at each other, sadness in their eyes. This was the worst part of their job.

 

“You are… in a relationship with Dwick Dwicky, Dib?” the other asked kindly.

 

“Yes…” Dib was now more confused than ever.

 

They hesitated.

 

“We just got a call from one of his neighbors, about an hour ago…”

 

_“Singing_

_Oh, my love_

_Please don’t cry_

_I’ll wash my bloody hands and we’ll start a new life”_

Zim watched, frozen in the shadows, as Dib collapsed against the doorframe, anguish washing over his pretty face. A hand flew to his face and loud sob escaped his throat, the alien able to pick it up thanks to his advanced hearing.

 

_“I don’t know much at all_

_I don’t know wrong from right”_

“You’re lying!” Dib shouted at the officers. “Tell me that you’re lying! Tell me he’s not dead! He can’t be; I just saw him!” Tears we’re streaming down his face.

 

“We are very sorry for your loss,” the first officer said. “His neighbor called the station about a loud scream from his house and we were dispatched to investigate. We found a photograph of you in his wallet and felt it only right that you be the first to know.”

 

Tears continued to flow freely from his sad amber eyes. Dib sank to the ground, his head between his knees.

 

“If you need someone to talk to, we know a good psychiatrist.” One of them knelt down and placed a card on the ground next to the solemn teen.

 

_“All I know is that I love you tonight”_

Zim watched the cops walk back to their car and drive off. Slowly, ever so slowly, he stepped out of the shadows and walked up the drive to the broken Dib.

 

//

 

“Tonight…”

 

Gaz was positively swelling with pride. Pride for herself, for her friends, her band mates. They had made this completely possible. She was completely in the spotlight and she was thriving in it.

 

But somewhere deep in her gut, something was wrong; deeply, horribly wrong.

 

She passed it off as not telling Dib about her big night.

 

//

 

Quietly, Zim walked up to his enemy. He laid the umbrella on the ground, safe from the rain thanks to the overhead awning. He sat and put his arm around the shaking teen.

 

_“He dropped you off_

_I followed him home”_

Dib looked up, and upon seeing the alien completely out of his disguise, jumped into his open and welcoming arms. He cried.

 

He cried and sobbed, sobbed his poor, broken, and aching heart out into his enemy’s chest, wetting the trench coat.

 

_“Staring outside his bedroom window”_

Zim rubbed his back, whispering soothing words and holding Dib as close as he could, knowing that this might be the only time. Slowly, eventually, Dib’s shaking began to subside.

 

_“Standing over him_

_He begged me not to do_

_What I knew_

_I had to do”_

Against his better judgment, Zim placed his mouth to Dib’s ear and whispered:

 

“I did it.”

 

_“’Cause I’m so in love with you”_

“What?”

 

The teen looked up at him, eyes wide, mouth gaping. Zim could not look at him, could not face the horror in those beautiful amber eyes.

 

“I killed him, Dib.”

 

Dib leaned away, but still kept his arms loosely around the alien’s waist. “You… Why… I loved him!”

 

“I love you, too!” Dib was taken aback, as was Zim at his own outburst. He hadn’t meant to say that, but now it was out and he couldn’t stop himself. “I… didn’t mean for it to go so far…” he said quietly. He refused to look at Dib.

 

_“Oh, my love_

_Please don’t cry”_

“I was walking by when he dropped you off,” Zim admitted quietly. “I felt… angry. Jealous, I guess.” He managed a bitter chuckle. “I’ve always admired you, Dib.” He chanced a small glance at the teen. Dib was staring at him with a completely neutral expression, but was obviously willing to listen.

 

_“I’ll wash my bloody hands_

_And we’ll start a new life”_

 

“I followed him home,” Zim continued, fully staring at Dib now. “I watched him through a window and I snuck in. I only meant to talk to him!”

 

Dib completely released his hold on him.

 

“He… he freaked out, I guess,” Zim’s voice was steadily growing frantic now. “So, I pinned him to a wall. I told him why I was there, I said I wanted you, that I hated seeing the two of you together and that I loved you, and suddenly, he was laughing at me!” And now he was angry, eyes narrowed and turned away from the beautiful teen in front of him, claws fisted in his pants. “He said I was too ugly, that you would never, _could_ never love me because of everything that I’ve done to you, and now he’s probably right, but he said _cruel_ things to me and I couldn’t take it and the next thing I know, my hands were around his neck and his throat was torn open and there was blood _everywhere_ and I didn’t know what to do, so I ran…” His frantic voice trailed off, scooting a few feet away from Dib.

 

Dib stared at him silently for a minute. Then… “It wasn’t the first time you’ve killed, was it?”

 

Zim reluctantly shook his head.

 

_“I don’t know much at all_

_I don’t know wrong from right”_

Dib stood up and stepped back into the house

 

“You should go,” he whispered. He did not look at the alien.

 

Zim nodded. He stood up slowly. “Dib…” he started.

 

Dib shook his head, his back to him. “Please, Zim, just go. I… I need to think…”

 

Once more, Zim nodded, and with a soft kiss to the back of Dib’s head, he picked up his umbrella and disappeared back out into the rain.

 

Dib allowed himself to break down into heavy sobs as soon as the door was closed.

 

_“All I know is that I love you tonight”_

//

 

“Tonight…!”

 

The last note hung in the air, and he crowd cheered wildly. Gaz was sure that her band had won the contest, despite the next three acts that needed to play.

 

The three girls stood up and took their bows, before quickly setting off backstage. They laughed and hugged and she gave Tak a big, wet kiss for a job well done, Zita and other cat-calling. She couldn’t wait to tell Dib how well they did, regretting with all her heart that she hadn’t invited him.

**Author's Note:**

> I torture these poor boys.
> 
> Written in high school.


End file.
